1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light diffusion plate and a backlight module using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices have many excellent performance characteristics and are widely used. LCD devices generally include a backlight module. The backlight module is used to diffuse light emitted from linear light sources, such as cold cathode ray tubes or light emitting diodes (LEDs).
However, if only one LED is employed by the LCD device as the light source, the backlight module may not be able to diffuse the light uniformly across a whole light guiding plate of the backlight module. Additionally, if a number of LEDs are employed, a number of dark regions may be formed in areas of the light guide plate between adjacent LEDs.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a light diffusion plate and a backlight module using the same to overcome the above-mentioned limitations.